The overall purpose of the contract is to provide systems design, development, integration, and management to establish and administer information systems supporting research and program management associated with drug discovery and development at the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA). The Contractor selected to perform the work will acquire or provide equipment, software, and services needed to establish database management systems, and associated multi-user applications compatible with pre-existing information technology deployed by NIDA's Medications Development Division (MDD). The efforts to be undertaken are principally services encompassing the design, development, integration, and delivery of scalable, multi-user, information processing systems based on a client- server architecture. The majority of the subject support will focus on definition of data requirements; establishment and administration of multiple database management systems; integration of new systems with legacy applications; development and management of decision support applications; and, the establishment of communications capabilities to support internal users, collaboration with outside drug development partners, and regulatory agencies (Food and Drug Administration and Drug Enforcement Administration).